Neji's life sucks
by frubiafan
Summary: Neji's life really, really sucks. my first oneshot!


**ok, my first oneshot so be nice... **

**Neji's life sucks: the two worst days of Neji's life**

"Neji, Go to bed already!" my mom said when she found me staring at my computer screen at 1:03 AM. "Fine." I mumbled exiting the page and shutting down the computer. I got into bed and turned off the lamp as my mother went back to her own room. I expected to stay up for a long time but I surprisingly drifted off to sleep almost immediately.

"Neji! Wake up!" yelled the teacher and I was shocked awake. "Oh. Sorry Gai sensei." I muttered. "That's not very youthful Neji!" He said. As he turned around I rolled my eyes. It wasn't like I needed to listen. Even if I never paid attention I always got good grades, and Gai was just being a substitute teacher for Anko anyway. I proceeded to daydreaming about how I would seize power of the Hyuuga family someday. Tenten's hand suddenly was under my desk dropping a scrap of binder paper and I snatched it up staring strait ahead like nothing was happening. The note said:

**What was that about? You never sleep in class! What where you doing? - Tenten**

I sighed. Tenten was one of my best friends but sometimes she was such a gossip. I turned the paper over and on the pretext of jotting down a note or two I answered:

**Nothing, Just stayed up late doing homework. - Neji**

I passed it back to her looking the complete opposite way just in case Gai sensei was looking. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Tenten scowl and scribble something down passing the paper back to me. I looked down at it and unfolded it. It was a new note, a bigger one. Like a full sheet of binder paper.

**It always takes you only like, five minuets to do homework! If you're going to lie do it better or lee will know something is wrong and start to pester you!**

**-Tenten**

I growled.

(A/N Any way this is what they all wrote)

**You mean like your pestering me now? Why do you need to know?**

**-Neji**

**I need to know because if you don't tell me I'll tell Hinata and all the school about the hentai stashed under your bed!!**

**-Tenten**

**How did you know about that? – Neji**

**So you admit it!! Was that what you where doing? –Tenten**

**NO! And I don't admit to anything! Where you looking through my stuff? – Neji**

**Err... It was lee's Idea, and WHAT WHERE YOU DOING!! - Tenten**

**When did you do it!?– Neji**

**Remember when you went on the trip with your uncle and dad a couple months ago? (Tell me!!) – Tenten**

**How did you even get in? – Neji**

**Well we tricked Hinata a couple times but the rest we just broke in. didn't you see the broken window? – Tenten**

**Hinata said a tree fell and broke it! – Neji**

**Ya well Lee kicked the tree cuz he was exited, and it kinda broke the window for us. Same thing. (Freaking tell me what U where doing!) – Tenten**

**I got punished horribly for that window! And For the last time NOOO!!! – Neji**

**What did they do to you? And YES!!! – Tenten **

**They took away my plasma TV for a week and made me baby sit Hinabi! – Neji**

**Stop gloating about how rich you are! – Tenten**

**I'm not rich; I'm only a branch member! It was destiny! – Neji**

**Jerk, tell meeeeeeee!!!! You where doing something illegal weren't you? – Tenten**

**No, and no. - Neji**

by then the paper was completely used and had scribbles all over it, and the bell was about to ring. Tenten glared at me and ran out. I fallowed her and found that she going up to Hinata. She glared at me again before saying: "Hey Hina-chan! Do want to know something that I found in Neji's room once?" "oh crap!" I thought. "What?" Hinata asked looking shyly up at the older girl curiously and blushing for absolutely no reason.

"Well under his be-." I came up behind Tenten and clamped my hand over her mouth. "Hinata-sama, whatever she says don't listen her!" I hissed. Tenten pulled my hand off her mouth and sucked in air before yelling at me. "Are you trying to kill me?! Bastard!" she tried to slap me but I stepped backwards to avoid the blow. She then grabbed the confused Hinata and pulled her down the hall away from me yelling at the top of her lungs "NEJI HYUUGA LIKES HINATA AND HE HAS A STACK OF HENTAI UNDER HIS BED!!!!!!!!" "I DO NOT!" I yelled chasing after her. We both then started to tell the world at the top of our lungs the others secret witch included: "Tenten has a crush on Subaku no kanky!!", and: "Neji spends six hours a day on just his hair!!!" and: "Sasuke once asked Neji out!!!" "Hey! I was going through a faze!" Sasuke cried out after hearing the last part. Anyway, we ran through the school for a couple of minuets before skipping class completely to avoid the teachers, knowing that they would forget tomorrow. But unfortunately we had forgotten that Hinata-sama was with us so we accidentally made her skip class to. Hinata was in a kind of shocked state at hearing so many "shocking" secrets about us. "You have hentai………?" she asked in a daze, forgetting to stutter in her dazedness. "Tenten sleeps with a night light and a bear!" I replied avoiding the question. "W-what's hentai?" she asked Tenten who giggled at how innocent she was. As Tenten started to explained I slinked off in defeat. Tenten was hell bent on revealing my secrets so I would just go and hide for a couple of months then maybe Hinata and the school would forget

**At lee's house in third person (is that what it's called)**

Two days later Lee was awoken by a rather loud banging. He fell out of bed and crawled in the general direction of the noise. It was his window. He opened the curtains and saw his unhappy best friend. Lee opened the window and stared at Neji as he clambered into his room. He had a small backpack on his back which was pretty suspicious… "Neji… what is it? It's un-youthful to be up at this time." Lee managed to get out before having to stifle a loud yawn. "Oh come on, it's only like, twelve AM. Anyway it was destiny!" Neji replied shrugging his backpack off his back. "Destiny is un-youthful…" Lee mumbled. (Translation: Don't give me this destiny crap!) Neji scowled knowing the translation all to well. "Why are you here anyway…" Lee asked yawning again. "I'm gonna have to crash here for a while. The idiots at school twisted what Tenten said Too: I have hentai of Hinata under my bed. Hiashi was not too pleased when he heard that lie but of course he doesn't know it's a lie. An angry Hiashi is scary even for somebody as awesome as me so I had to leave the compound for a while." Neji explained. Lee had a bunk bed for some reason even though he didn't have siblings so Neji got the top bunk and Lee went back to sleep. Mumbling about stupid un-youthful, long haired teammates that come in the middle of the night.

Lee woke Neji up at for in the morning for the "waffles of awesome youth, and syrup or truth" which was apparently what they where eating for breakfast. "Neji, do you know that you talk in your sleep?" Lee asked hesitantly. "What? Neji asked distracted by the fact that the "Pancakes or youth" had green bits in it that looked suspiciously like some sort of veggie. "You talk in you sleep." Lee repeated. "Do not." Neji protested finally looking away from the food. "Denial is the first step of… I don't remember what it was but it was important!" Lee continued in his you-know-I-am-right-cuz-I-have-youth voice. They continued this argument for a while till Gai sensei came and tried to give Neji the "bowl cut of extreme youthfulness!". Neji proceded to scream like a little girl and wet his pants with fear, he had a weird hair thing, and run away screaming in fear of Gai's hair cut of "youth". He went back to the Hyuuga compound where He was nearly murdered and took a trip to Suna quite suddenly to "rethink his life." AKA run away like the sissy he was.

The end

**Neji was not hurt/scared to death in the making of this fanfic!**

**Neji: you lie!!**

**Frubiafan: shut up!**


End file.
